


Nothing At All

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: flashslash, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape muses over a lifetime of loving Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

The prelude to all the stories you might have heard about me is simply this: I wasn’t loved. My father hated me because of what I was, my mother hated me because I simply existed. Finding Lily was like some foul venomous thing crawling out from its hole to find the sun shining down, the warm green grass, and all the cool breezes dancing. 

I never, in all of my days, wanted anything more than to be able to love her. All the stolen and forbidden moments of my childhood, where we would sneak away - far away from Spinner’s End, far away from her awful sister - and lie on the banks of the river, listening to the birds singing, the water flowing, the trees rustling, felt like the only times when I truly lived. My spirit was alive then, and I had such a thing as hope. 

My life has been an unhappy one. I have walked a rougher road because I loved her. If I had never loved her, my hard heart would not feel pain like it does now. But if I had never loved her, I would have nothing to live for at all. Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a flashslash prompt (Challenge 7 Set 1). The words were: prelude, hole, spirit, rough.


End file.
